when her parents died
by sarahmay12
Summary: this is the night sarahs parents were murdered. its kindda 7 years after some of sarahs past that i havent wrote yet. but i will have it soon. same with the first one. Alois come sin soon and Undertaker is her uncle. thats how it ties in with kuroshitsuji


Sarah sat in the drawing room with her mother that night. her father had been in his study working late and her brother cody was in the game room. she took a sip of her tea. "mum i cant say this enough. i'm so happy to be home."she said mother smiled. "i know my dear, it has been two years already." sarah let out a long sigh. "mum..is father still working?" her mother noded "indeed he is." "but hes always working...he never has anytime for me anymore. i bearly see him. only in the mornings and sometimes during tea." her mother put a comforting arm around her. "i know sarah. but he has to work if we want our money, plus an earls job is very important." sarah smiled slightly hugging her mother. "i know." there hugged stoped when they heard the door of the manor bust open. sarah gasped as fear apeard on her face. "mum" sarah was cut off by her mother "get behind the couch now!" "but mom... waht about you and father?" her mother had a serious look on her face. "now sarah." sarah noded getting behind the couch. she heard her mother get up from the couch as the brakers walked through the manor looking for them.

"check upstairs now. we need to get lord May." she heard one say as the other man walked up the stairs. sarah kept quiet as the other man wlaked into the room toward her mother. sarah peeked out slightly from behind the couch. she saw a taller man with a long knife behind his back, "why isnt it ." he said with a smirk apon his face. he put a hand under her chin. "pretty face, to bad its gunna be stained red." sarah shuddered knowing what was going to happan. her mother spoke. "why are you doing this? you were such a good helper with the company." "oh the money my dear. everthing. i already took your daughter." the man said grabing sarahs mother and puting the long knife to her neck. sarah gasped quietly covering her mouth. "what do you have to say now blondie?" he said pressing the knife to her neck. her mother kept quiet. "oh well then." he said as he slit her throut. sarah watched in horror as he let her emotionless body fall to the floor. her mother blood was all over the place where her body lay. the man had a sadistic smirk on his face. "what a pitty." he said as sarah heared a gun shot from upstairs. "father.." she whispered close to tears. she heard moving comeing from up stairs and on more gun shot. "cody!" sarah said outloud as the man that had murdered her mother grabed her waist pulling her out from behind the couch.

sarah flailed. kicking her arms. the man threw her against the wall. "oh lookie here. its little miss may. i though i got rid of you 7 years ago." he said with a smirk. "seems like the brat has come back, " im not a brat." she snarled. the man chuckled. "get down here." he shouted to the other man upstairs. the other man walked down the stairs with his gun. "oh look at the pretty. i though we sold her." " i did to though here she is." the other man wlaked toward her and pined her agenst the wall. he cocked the gun and put it to her head. before he could shoot her there were syrins heard in the distanse. "damn it scotland yeard are coming. we got to get out of here now." the man said as the man holding the gun to sarahs head leg her go. they ran off as sarah slumped to the floor. shivering in fear, "M-mum..." she said looking at her mothers body. she crawled over to her mother. she made a ew face as she crawled through the blood on the floor. she reached her mother and sat next to her. she grabed her mothers hand, she whispered. "is so cold.."

just then she heard someone coming down the stairs. she turned her face toward the door as it opened. she sprang up when her brother cody entered. "cody!" she said huging him. "your A-alive.." she said beganing to cry. cody huged her tighter almost to tears himself. "he almost shot me. i was to fast for him." cody said huging her tighter. "im so glad your alright." he said looking at his mother. he stoped huging sarah and walked over to her. "mother..." with that scotland yard entered the manor comfronting the two. they asked questions about what had happaned and about what the murderes looked like.

a few hours later sarah was in bed looking up at the ceiling. cody walked in. "sarah, its all cleaned up. mother and fathers bodys are off to uncles. the blood is cleaned up. everything." sarah noded. "now get some sleep please." he said kissing her forhead. he left the room after turning off the lights. a hafe hour pasted. and sarah got out of her warm bed. she grabed a normal outfit of a skirt and shirt instead of wearing a heavy dress. she changed and tip toed out of her room and down the stairs without wakeing cody. she left the manor and began walking down a dark path toward the middle streets of london. it was about 3 in the morning and hardly anyone was about. it was hard for her to see because her eyes hadnt ajusted to the dark. she could see two glowing eyes. she stoped in her tracks. a reaper walked out of the shadows toward sarah. sarah took a step back. reconizing it was a reaper. " am i on the death list?" she asked speaking quietly. "no." he said blankly. sarah noded. "though you maybe a good thing to practess with. wont Will be happy." he said. sarah glared at him. "thats agenst the rules." he walked more toward her. holding his reaper scyth in his hands. "do you think i care?" he said about to strike his death scyth at her. she sceamed. then there was a flash she blacked out.

it was hott, and dark hardly anylight. sarah awoke. "where am i?" she questioned as a demon walked over to her. "you are in hell." the demon told her. "who are you?" " im no one, i never existed. ive had many names. if you with to form a contract with me then ill have a new name." sarah thought over it for a moment. "a contract? what kind of contract?" she asked. "a demons contract. a wish, a regret, a need for anything. exchanged for your soul." the demon said licking her lips. sarah shuddered. "any wish." the demon said. sarah had remember what had happand earlier. "i wish... i wish... for a mother... that is my wish! i choose you!" she yelled as the demon smirked. the demon turned human and stood infront of sarah dressed as a maid. "As you wish. now as a name?" the demon asked. sarah pondered this for a bit. then spoke, "I give you te name, Amanda Janes." Amanda smiled, "give me your hand." sarah noded giving amanda her hand. just then a purple seal apeard on her palm. "this is our contract seal. its a curse a demon places on its prey. it can never be removed. you must hide it. now i am your servent. i shall call you young mistress until every command you have is acomplished." amanda said. "for my first wish... get me out of here." amanda bowed. "yes young mistress." she picked sarah up and disapeard.

they reapeared at the manor. "thank you amanda." sarah said standing on the front steps. "i have a command." amanda smirked. "yes anytihng?" sarah smirked. "im a smart girl you know. maybe cute and innocent but i know so much and how to get myself out of situations." amanda frowned. "am i not going to be feeding off you mistress?" sarah noded. " this is an order. make me a demon amanda. now!." amanda bowes as her eyes turned a dark red. "yes young mistress." sarah smirked. sarah lead amanda to her room and layed down on her bed as amanda tucked her in, "till tommorw mistress." amanda blew out the candle. and left the room. sarah fell alseep with a smirk on her face.


End file.
